This invention relates to an oil level monitor for any location where the oil level is critical for proper functioning such as a crankcase of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to an oil level monitor which determines the oil level by detecting through a fiber optic cable the intensity of fluorescent radiation emitted by engine oil when the oil is irradiated with the appropriate wavelengths of light.
It is desirable in an internal combustion engine to maintain the oil at a minimum level in the crankcase in order for the engine to function properly Typically, a dipstick having markings indicating the oil level is used to check the level of the oil in the crankcase. The dipstick is in contact with the oil and must be removed from the crankcase in order to check the oil level. Also, oil pressure switches are connected to the side of the crankcase to detect oil pressure in the engine. However, oil pressure switches only detect oil pressure and do not indicate when the oil level is below a minimum desired level. Additionally, detectors of many different constructions have been employed to monitor the oil level. However, these detectors typically require that the crankcase be modified to accept the detector.